Just The Beginning
by Zanessatroyella2017
Summary: Meeting you was when my life change. I found the girl of my dreams and my life got even better after meeting you. TxG


**The First Meeting**

_August 16,2019_

I walked into the conference room as I was nervous as hell. Today was the first time that I would be with the entire basketball team at UCLA. You see I was starting my freshman year at the university on a basketball scholarship. I sat in my seat as I watched more of the team step into the room. Luckily, I wasn't the only freshman on the team. There were four of us all from different parts of the US. I nodded my head as I watched my roommate, Matt, come and take a seat next to me.

"Dude are you just as nervous as me?" Matt asked as we both watched more of team step in the room.

"Hell yea. I mean it was different when we came down for practice in the summer, but this is different."

"What is the girls team doing here?" One of the other freshmen, John, whispered to us.

I turned my head towards the door as indeed the girls were walking in the room. I felt my breathe get stuck in my throat as I watched the most beautiful girl walk into the room. She has in a pair of blue Nike Leggings with a black UCLA shirt on with a pair of Nike slides. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. She was laughing with two other girls as they took seats on the other side of the room with the rest of the girl's team. I couldn't take my eyes off her. I guess she felt me staring at her because she turned and looked right at me. I gave her a small smile as we both blushed and turned to face the front. I turned back towards her with the thought of making sure I get to know her. Once both the coaches walked through the door, I turned my head back to the front.

"You guys want to head to The Hub and grab something to eat?" John asked us as we exited the meeting with the team.

"I'll meet you guys there; I have to head to the bathroom really quick." After I finished my business, I walked out of the bathroom, looking down at my phone when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." I leaned down to help the person up when I realized that the person was the raven-haired beauty.

"Its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." We both looked up at each other, as once again I had lost my breathe, but it seemed as though this time I forgot how to speak too. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm Gabriella." She stuck her hand out to shake hands as I shook my head as I was finally able to get my voice back. "

Troy." Once my hand touched her, I felt a spark. Something I had never felt before. We both looked at each other as I once again tried to speak but nothing came out.

"I was about to head to the Hub to grab something to eat, would you like to join me?" Gabriella asked as all I could do is smile and nodded.

* * *

**The First Date**

_December 3,2019_

I sat in my car as I tried to calm my breathing. Today was the day that I was finally going to ask Gabriella on a date. For the past three months, we have been getting closer. We spend all of time together when we aren't with our friends or practicing. Sometimes we go out to the court and play a little one on one. I find everything about her interesting. She grew up in San Jose where her father is a surgeon and her mother is a teacher. She's the oldest out of three. She has a twin brother and sister who are both 16. She wants to get her degree in journalism, and her biggest dream is to travel to Italy.

I feel as if my day has been made when I'm with her even if I spend 10 minutes with her. She makes me laugh, smile, and want to be a better person. When I'm with her, I feel like my true self. I feel like I can do just about anything. I knew I had to ask her out before I lost her to someone else. I knew I had to make her mine. I looked up when I heard some voices to see the girls team leaving out of the gym. I hurried out of my car and stood by the door waiting for her to come out.

"Boo!" She jumped and turned around as I laughed.

"Shit Troy, that's not funny." She slapped my chest as I just shook my head before pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry Brie, I couldn't help it."

"What are you doing here anyway? I thought you guys had a free day?"

"We do, I just..um I needed to ask you a question." I suddenly became nervous all over again. My hands became clammy and I just wanted to crawl into a hole but I had to do this.

"Okay, what is it you wanted to ask me?" She turned her head to the side and I just wanted to melt. God, could she be any cuter.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Same old as always. Homework and try to get some decent sleep." She said with a shrug.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me tonight, like..like a date?" I looked down at my shoes as I couldn't take looking at her if she said no. God if she said no, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her again.

"I would love to." My head snapped up as I looked to see her with a wild smile on her face. I matched it as I felt the weight lift off my shoulder.

"Really?" I couldn't believe that she actually said yes! Gabriella giggled as I just wanted to kiss her, but I also didn't want to scare her away.

"Yes, silly. So, what time do I need to be ready?"

"Oh um, how about 7?"

"Okay see you then Troy." She kissed my cheek as I wanted to shout for joy. I ran back to my car as I had 4 hours to figure out how to make this the best first date of her life.

* * *

_7:00pm_

I stood outside of Gabriella's apartment with her favorite flowers, yellow tea roses, as I tried to regulate my breathing. I had everything for this night planned out to the final detail, I just hoped Gabriella liked it. I knocked on the door as I got my breathing right, just for me to lose it again when she opened the door. My eyes grew as I took in her look. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a sweater and some brown knee-high boots. Absolutely beautiful.

"Wow, you look beautiful Brie." She blushed as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks Troy, you look pretty handsome yourself." I blushed as well as I remembered the flowers.

"Oh, these are for you."

"They are beautiful. Thank you. Let me put these in some water and then we can go." She ran off to the kitchen and within 2 seconds she was back. I took her hand as I led her outside and to my car.

"So, how do you feel about carnivals?" Gabriella's face lit up and I instantly knew I picked the right thing.

"I love them! I haven't been to one since my senior year." I smiled as we talked until, I pulled up to the carnival. Gabriella squealed which made me laugh.

"Come on Troy!" Before I knew it, Gabriella was out of the car and I was running behind her to catch up. God could this girl get any better.

"So, what shall we do first?" I asked her as I placed my hand in hers and smiled at her when I felt the same spark I've been feeling the past 4 months since I first met her. Gabriella tried to hide her blush as she looked around the carnival before pulling us towards the basketball shootout game.

"Come on, let's see if I can kick your ass in this like I do on the court." I smirked as I gave the guy $5 for the both of us and grabbed a ball.

"Game on." 2 hours and many games later, Gabriella and I were walking back to the car with the 5 giant bears I won her.

"Where to now?" I looked over at Gabriella and smiled at her as I was having the time of my life with her. I just hoped she felt the same.

"How about a walk on the beach?" Gabriella nodded as I put the car in reverse and headed to the beach. Once we got there, we both took our shoes off and walked quietly hand in hand. For it to be December, it wasn't too cold that we couldn't go for this walk.

"So I know Italy is a big dream of yours, but what's another dream?" I asked her as I kissed her hand causing her to smile at me.

"Well I've always dreamed of what my future will be like. I want to marry my best friend and move into a house with a huge backyard. I want two dogs and 4 kids, two of each. I want to use my degree for good and start my own magazine." As she talked, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was amazing. I don't know where this girl came from, but I'm extremely happy she walked into my life.

"What about you Troy? NBA in the future?" I laughed as I shook my head.

"No, surprisingly I've never wanted to go pro. Basketball is fun but as you know I want to be an architect. I want to maybe start my own business. I want to have a family of my own and travel the world with my wife and kids." I stopped walking as Gabriella looked confused. I pushed one of the fallen curls behind her ear as I rubbed her cheek.

"You are so beautiful" I whispered as she lowered her head and blushed for what felt like the hundredth time. I grinned as I picked her chin up gently and slowly, I leaned in and placed my lips on hers. The spark that I felt from touching her was on an all time high from kissing her. She was like kissing a fucking cloud and I didn't want to stop. I felt Gabriella let go of my hand and place both of her hands behind my neck as I placed my hands around her waist. I groaned as I pulled her closer to me, loving ever minute of this kiss. Sadly, we both pulled away from the most heavenly kiss of our lives.

"That was amazing." Gabriella said with a smile as all I could do was nodded and stare into her eyes. I grabbed both of her hands as I kissed them and took a deep breath.

"Gabriella, Brie, I like you a lot. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the moment I saw you in that conference room back in August. I want to always be there for you, to be the shoulder you can lean on. I want to be more than just a friend to you Brie, I want to give this a try. So, will you be my girlfriend?" Gabriella smiled before jumping into my arms and pulling me in for another earth-shattering kiss.

"I'd love to." The moment she said that, my smile reach to my ear as I pulled her back in for a kiss and spun her around. She was mine; I had my girl.

* * *

"**I Love You"**

_March 17,2019_

I sighed as we were driving back to the school from our trip in North Carolina. It was the March Madness Tournament and we had just been eliminated by Duke. I mean I knew that team was good. I used to watch the tournament all the time but actually playing against them was a completely different feeling. We were beating them and then it seemed as though something changed after half time. Suddenly, we were getting are asses handed to us. I felt like crap because Coach had given me a chance to help us win and I failed. We were so close to that trophy that I could taste it.

Once we had gotten back to the school, we had a short meeting with coach to discuss what was next for us before he let us go. I sat in my car as I took a deep breath before pulling out my phone and calling the one person who could always make me feel better.

"Hello" The moment I heard her voice, I instantly stated smiling.

"Hi Beautiful."

"Hi baby! Are you guys back?" Her voice sounded so excited but at the same time I heard the wariness in her voice. She had sent me a text the moment we had lost the game saying how she was sorry and how proud of me she was.

"Yea. Are you at your place?"

"I'm actually at yours." My heart burst at the fact that she knew I would want to see her.

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

We bid our goodbyes as I drove home even more excited to see my girl. Once I reached my apartment complex, I parked my car, grabbed my bag and ran up the stairs to my apartment. I opened the door and went straight to my room to see my girl laying in my bed watching tv. She turned her head and smiled at me before opening her arms. I laughed as I jumped on top of her and kissed her soundly making her laugh. I pulled back and looked into her eyes as she ran her hands through my hair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me as I gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine baby." She rose her eyebrow as she saw straight through my smile and answer. I sighed as I rolled to my side as I pulled her into my arms.

"I really wanted this win baby. We should have won that game but damn we got blind-sided." She sat up and rubbed my arm as I closed my eyes.

"You guys did everything you could baby. You played your heart out. You will get that ring. We both will. We are freshman, we have 3 more years left." The girls were knocked out in round 2 of the tournament. Gabriella was upset, but I think this is hitting me harder.

"I know but God coach put me in to win the game and I failed." I placed my arm over my face as I felt Gabriella grab my arm gently as I turned to look at her. She gave me a small smile as she ran her fingers through my hair again.

"Baby you did not fail. You did your job. You played like hell and did everything you could. You are a freshman and the fact that coach even gave you that chance meant that he saw something in you. Don't ever doubt yourself or think that this is your fault. You will get that ring baby. We both will."

I smiled as I rubbed her cheek and kissed her soundly. She always knew the right thing to say and when to say it. I laid my forehead on hers as I thought about the one thing that I had been battling with myself the past couple of weeks. I knew what I felt was real, but I didn't know when the right time was to say it. I didn't know if she felt the same way, but damn I sure hope she does.

"I love you." I watched her eyes pop open as she looked at me. I took a deep breath as I took her hands and kissed each of them.

"I don't mean to scare you baby, but I have been wanting to say this for the months. I have never felt this type of love before. Every time I see you my heart speeds up. When you smile or laugh, I can't help but smile. I love making you happy and watching you do the things that make you happy. I miss you the moment that you leave and all I want to do is chase you down and hold you in my arms. I love everything about you from your eyes, to your smile. I love the way you dress, your smell, how determined you are, how you can kick my ass in basketball without even trying, everything. I love the way that you know what just to say to make me feel better and how you would do anything to make me smile. You are my world Gabriella Noelle Montez. I love you so fucking much it hurts." I watched the tears run down her face as I rubbed them away. I rubbed her cheek as I leaned in to kiss her. When I pulled back, she was still crying, and I prayed that those were happy tears.

"You don't have to-" I was shocked when Gabriella kissed me back passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her closer. When we pulled back, I looked in her eyes, trying to read her.

"I love how you will do just about anything to make me smile. I love how strong and determined you are. I love how you make me feel like I'm the most important girl in the world. Every time you walk in the room, I instantly feel safe. My favorite place in the world is being in your arms. I never knew that I could love someone as much as I love you. I love how you try and act like you aren't whipped in front of our friends, but you will do just about anything for me without me even having to ask you. Being away from you, even for a day is the hardest thing ever. You are my world Troy Anthony and I love you so fucking much." My heart burst as I flipped her over so her back was on the bed. She laughed as I kissed her with all the passion that I had. I loved this girl more than anything in this world and I was so fucking happy that she felt the same way.

* * *

**The Big Fight**

_March 1, 2021_

The sweat dripped down my forehead as I went for another lay-up. I felt my heart beating fast as I placed my hands-on top of my head. I had been working my ass off lately as March Madness was starting within the next couple of days and I wanted to be ready. Practice was over nearly two hours ago, but I needed the extra practice. I was getting that ring this year, I could feel it. I had been on top of my game this season. I was killing it on the court and I just knew this was our season.

"Troy!" I spun around to see my girlfriend of a year and a half walking into the gym and for some reason she didn't look happy. I went over towards the bench and had a seat as I took a drink of water. She walked up to me as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been?" I raised my eyebrow at her as I tried to think about what was wrong with her.

"Here."

"Your practice ended two hours ago! Did you forget we had a study date at the coffee shop today?" I closed my eyes as I leaned my head back. Our study date had completely slipped my mine. Fuck.

"I'm sorry Brie, I forgot. I'll make it up to you." I grabbed the ball, but Gabriella had quickly snatched it out of my hand.

"No! This is the fourth date you've "forgotten" in the past 2 weeks Troy!" I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the ball back.

"It's not that big of a deal chill out."

"It is that big of a deal Troy! You keep fucking forgetting that we have plans and I'm sick of it. We haven't been on a date since Valentines' day. We haven't hung out, just the two of us in the last 2 weeks. All you have been doing is fucking practicing."

"I have to practice because of the tournament. You know how much this ring means to me!"

"It's just a fucking ring! You act like its going to be the end of the world if you don't get the ring! I want a ring too Troy! I practice my ass off too but guess what I still make time for you! I practice, study, work, go to my internship and I still find spend time with you. I still make dates, but you so called keep forgetting!" Gabriella yelled at me like she had never yelled before. I rolled my eyes as she was being dramatic.

"I need this Gabriella! You know I have been working hard as hell for this and I'm not going to stop because you asked me to! You need to stop being so damn dramatic and acting like my world fucking revolves around you!" I regretted what I said the moment those words slipped out of my mouth. My eyes went wide as I saw her eyes tear up. I instantly dropped the ball as I walked over to Gabriella and tried to pull her into my arms. She jerked away from me as I watched a tear drop from her eye.

"Brie..I..i'm sorry. It slipped out. I didn't mean to say that." She shook her head and took a step away from me.

"Yes you did. You know what, you want to practice so badly go right ahead." She turned her back and started to walk away from me. She stopped and turned to look at me as I felt my heart break as I saw the tears in her eyes.

"You know, there was a time where you told me I was your world. I guess times have changed." I called after her as she just continued to walk away from me. I grabbed the ball and threw it as I groaned. Just great.

* * *

I walked into my room with a sigh 45 mins later as I tried to call Gabriella again but my call went straight to voicemail. I groaned as I threw my bag on the counter before grabbing a beer and sitting on the couch.

"Someone made a huge mistake today I see." I turned my head to see Matt standing in the kitchen as I rolled my eyes before taking a sip of my beer.

"Gabriella came back to her apartment in tears telling Anna and I all about your little talk. What the fuck were you thinking man!" I groaned as I shook my head.

"I don't know! It just slipped out! I tried to apologize but she won't even answer any of my calls." I looked down at my phone to see that the 12 text I sent to her had still not been responded.

"Dude can you blame her? You basically told her the damn ring was more important than her."

"Its not true though! I have just been stressed."

"That's because all you have been doing is playing ball. I mean I haven't seen you two all lovey dovey in the past two weeks. Even I have found time to spend with Anna. That ring will come, or it won't, but do you really want to risk losing a great girl like Gabriella. I mean think about it dude. She's one of the busiest girls we know and yet she is still trying to make time to spend with you. If you keep acting like this, you are definitely going to lose her." I lowered my head as Matt was right. I had been a jerk to Gabriella. I just hoped it wasn't too late to fix it.

* * *

_March 4, 2021_

I was standing outside of the gym waiting for her practice to be over. I haven't heard or seen Brie in 3 days and it was fucking killing me. I called her at least 20 times a day and I would text her throughout the day just to hear nothing from her. I just wanted to apologize but she wasn't even giving me a chance. It was my fault though. If I just paid more attention to her, we wouldn't be in this situation. My head popped up when I heard the door opened. I felt my heart speed up as I waited for her to walk out of the door. I saw her walking out of the gym with Anna and Rebecca. Anna nodded her head in my direction as Gabriella turned to look at me. I watched the girls say something to her before walking off. She turned back to look at me as I gave her a small smile but all she did was roll her eyes and walk off in the other direction. I groaned as I ran after her.

"Brie wait up!" I finally caught up to her as I gently grabbed her arm only for her to jerk her arm away from me.

"What!" I was taken back as she turned to look at me with fire in her eyes. I had never seen her like this. I gulped as I tired to calm my breathing.

"Will you just talk to me please. You have been ignoring me the past three days."

"Now you see how I feel." Gabriella rolled her eyes as I closed mine and groaned.

"Brie, Baby I am so unbelievable sorry. I didn't mean what I said. Please just let me make it up to you. I miss you okay. I miss us." I opened my eyes and looked at her only for my heart to slowly break. She had tears in her eyes and all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and never let her go.

"Its not what you said Troy, it's how you've been acting. Why is it that I have to be the one coming to you in tears for to realize that you messed up? I missed you Troy! I worked around my schedule to make sure I had time for us but all you had time for is basketball. I get how important this is to you. Its important to me too but so are you. I missed being able to cuddle with you at night or just lay in our beds and watch a movie. Instead you just push me aside and put me second to basketball. I…you hurt me Troy." I felt the tears in my eyes as I listened to her. I had treated her horribly. I didn't do my job as her boyfriend and now I have her standing here in tears thinking that she isn't important to me.

"Baby I swear to you that you are way more important to me than some stupid game. I let that get to my head, but you have got to believe me baby please. I love you. I love you so fucking much that it is killing me to see you in tears. You know I would never purposely hurt you." I gently grabbed her hands as this time she didn't pull away, but the tears didn't stop either. I watched her look at me in the eyes but sadly I still saw the amount of hurt that I had caused.

"I just…I can't Troy…not right now" She pulled away from me and walked towards her car as all I could do was stare after her. I wanted to run after her, but I knew that it would only make matters worse.

* * *

_10:30pm_

I sat in the grass at the outdoor basketball court as I waited for her. I asked Anna to help me and she had texted Gabriella saying that she needed to meet her here. I prayed that this worked. I hated fighting with Gabriella and this had to be our worst fight yet. I miss having her in my arms or hearing her laugh. I just needed her back.

I heard the slamming of a car door as I stood up to see her walking towards the court. She was texting someone, so she didn't even see me standing there. When she finally looked up and saw me, she froze. I was standing next to a blanket with a basket and some flowers in my hand. We stood there staring at each other until I finally started walking towards her. Once I reached her, I saw the tears in her eyes once again. I handed her the flowers as I wiped her eyes.

"What is all this? I thought I was meeting Anna." I shook my head as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I knew you wouldn't come so I asked her to text you instead. You haven't been answering any of my calls or text so that was the only thing I could think of to get you to meet me. Listen Brie, I am so unbelievably sorry for how I have been acting. I promise you with all my heart I didn't mean to make it seem like basketball is more important than you. I could care less about basketball. You are the most important person to ever walk into my life." I gently grabbed her hands as I kissed them before staring into her eyes.

"You are my world Brie. These last couple of days have been hell. I can't sleep, eat or focus on anything besides you. I wanted to sit outside of your apartment until you finally talked to me. Seeing you cry broke my heart. I wanted to bang my head against the wall because I made a promise to myself to never hurt you and I broke that promise. I will spend the rest of my days making this up to you. I will never let you feel like you aren't important to me, just please forgive me baby." Gabriella looked at me as I tried my hardest to get my feelings out in the best way I could. She looked down at the flowers before looking over at my setup on the grass.

"You did all of this for me?" I chuckled as I pushed a loose strand behind her ear.

"Yes and if this isn't enough I will buy you a million more flowers until you understand how sorry I am and how much I love you."

"I love you too Troy and I forgive you." I smiled my first real smile this week as I pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that I had missed so much.

* * *

**The Proposal**

_May 15, 2023_

I was going to puke.

No, I was going to do more than puke. I was going to pass out and then I was going to puke.

"Dude if this is how you look just picking up the ring, how are you going to get through asking Gabi to marry you?" I was standing in the jewelry store with Matt as I was waiting to retrieve Brie's birthday gift. I gave Matt a look as he put his hands up in defense as I groaned.

"I am doing the right thing right? Like she is going to say yes right?"

"Troy would you stop panicking. The two of you have been together for 4 years. Of course, she will say yes. She has dealt with your ass this long. Might as well make it official." I rubbed my face as I tried to take a deep breath. Matt was right. We have been together for four years. The best damn four years of my life. This last year we have been living together and its been amazing. Waking up to her every day, coming home to her, falling asleep with her in my arms. It's the best feeling. I knew I wanted to marry her the moment I told her I loved her. I just hoped I wasn't moving to fast. I mean we both graduated and we have steady jobs. If I was ready to take this step, then she had to be ready too. Right?

"Mr. Bolton, your ring is ready." My head snapped over to the salesmen as Matt and I walked over towards him. Once he showed us the ring I instantly smiled. It was the perfect ring for Gabriella. It was very elegant and not so flashy.

"That's a nice rock Bolton. She's gonna love it." Matt slapped me on my back as all I could do is smile.

"Lets just hope I can get through the next 24 hours without passing out."

* * *

_May 16, 2024_

_9:30am_

I pushed our bedroom door open with my hip as I was carrying Gabriella's breakfast into our room. I sat the breakfast on the dresser as I crawled back into bed and started to prep her face with kisses. Gabriella moaned as I smirked before kissing her on her lips.

"Happy 23nd birthday baby." I said as I pulled back as pushed some of her hair out of her face.

"Thank you baby." I pulled her in for another kiss as she giggled.

"mmhmm is that bacon I smell?" I rolled my eyes as I got out of bed to retrieve her breakfast.

"Here I am trying to show you love and all you want is bacon." I handed her the food as she just smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Sorry baby but you know how much I look forward to my birthday breakfast." I laughed as I nodded my head and sat next to her. I just stared at her as she happily at her breakfast. Even after just waking up, she was the most beautiful girl I've even seen. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I thought about my plan for the day. I just hoped it turned out the way I wanted it to.

"Babe.." I turned my head as Gabriella was looking at me with her headed turned to the side.

"You okay?"

"Yea im fine baby. Eat up, I have an amazing day planned for you." Gabriella smiled as she kissed me lightly as I prayed that I could get through this day without passing out.

* * *

_3:30pm_

So far Gabriella's birthday has been amazing, her words. After breakfast I took her to the spa where she got the best treatment. Hair, nails, massage, facial, the entire works. While she was at the spa, I was making sure my plan wasn't falling through. Everything had to be perfect. She deserved that much. Once she left the spa, I took us back home where we changed clothes and then I took us for a drive to her next surprise. Well that's what I told Gabriella. Her next surprise was the ring that had been burning a hole in my pocket since yesterday.

"Baby will you please tell me where we are going?" I looked over at her as she couldn't have looked beautiful. She had on a nice red summer dress that she had paired with her favorite black heels while I was matching her in some black slacks and a nice red button up. I chuckled as she was using the pout that would normally make me fold but not today.

"Sorry baby but it's a surprise." I kissed her knuckles as all she did was roll her eyes. 10 minutes later we made it to our destination and the moment Gabriella noticed where we were, she lost it.

"No way!" I laughed as Gabriella's eyes grew 10x times bigger than their original size. "Oh My God Troy, we're going a helicopter ride!"

"That we are baby. Its taking us to dinner at that new resturant in Sans Francisco and I thought this would be the perfect ride."

"Thank you, baby. I love it." She leaned over to kiss me and as I pulled her close to me. I push some of her curls back as I kissed her forehead.

"You are more than welcome. Now come on, we have a ride to catch." I laughed as Gabriella smiled before hoping out of the car. I locked the doors before following her. We walked up to the roof where our pilot and photographer were waiting on us. We greeted them as the pilot told us he just needed to do the final check and then we would be able to leave.

"So, Gabriella, Troy hear tells us its your birthday. Happy Birthday! I have been doing a thing with couples where I have them face away from each other and then turn around and throw rose petals above there heads. Troy thought you would love it." Our photographer, Jason, told us. He looked at me with a knowing smile as I winked at him.

"Of course, I would love this!" I couldn't help but smile at Gabriella. She had the biggest smile on her face, and I hoped to keep that smile going. I was scared shitless over what I was about to do but it was now or never. I watched as Jason told us where to stand and all I could do was smile at my beautiful girlfriend. She had the biggest smile on her face and all I wanted to do was hold her. He had us stand in front of the helicopter as the sun was setting behind it. The sky looked beautiful and I really hoped he would be able to catch the scene.

"Okay so Troy, you stand here and hold these." Jason gave me some roses even though we both knew I wouldn't be throwing them.

"Okay now face away from each other and on the count of 3, turn around and throw the roses up to the sky." Once Gabriella turned around, I took the box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. I tired to calm my breathing as I felt like I was going to explode. Once I heard Jason yell 3, Gabriella turned around and I watched as she threw the petals in the sky and looked towards the sky. She looked over at me and frowned when she didn't see me.

"Down here."

When she looked down, I heard her gasp as I watched her place her hand over her mouth and the tears start to form in her eyes. I took a deep breath as it was now or never.

"4 years ago, I walked into that conference room with one thing on my mind and that was basketball. You walked into that same room and suddenly everything changed. I wanted to meet you and learn absolutely everything about you. When I first met you, I was scared to fall in love with you. When I fell in love with you, I was scared to lose you. I'm still scared but I want to do everything in my power to not lose you. I want to love you forever and to build with you. I want to travel, create a family and grow old together. I never knew that I would find the love of my life at the age of 19, but I thank God everyday for bringing you into my life. So, Gabriella Noelle Montez, will you marry me?"

It felt like time had stop. That I had been in this position for 5 days when its only been 5 minutes. I watched as the tears fell from her face and all I wanted to do was wipe them away. All I could hear was my heart pumping and nothing else.

"Yes!" My eyes popped out of their sockets the moment I heard that word leave her mouth.

"Really?!" Gabriella laughed as she nodded her head and held her hand out. I slipped the 3.5 kt white diamond ring on her finger with a smile as I pulled her into my arms. We kissed passionately as I picked her up and spun her around. I placed her back on the ground as we pulled back and I watched her laugh before looking down at the ring.

"Oh my God Troy! I love it. Its amazing. Everything is amazing." I smiled as I pushed one of her curls behind her ear and kissed her forehead.

"You're amazing."

* * *

**The Wedding**

_June 14, 2025_

_10:45pm_

Gabriella and I were hand in hand as we walked towards the spot that we would be getting married at tomorrow. We were getting married at Lake Tahoe, a place that we loved to visit time and time again. We figured it would be the perfect spot to become one. It had been a crazy and fast year. I thought this day would never come and I only had one more day before finally calling her mine.

"I can't believe that tomorrow we will be man and wife." Gabriella said with a smile as I wrapped my arms around her waist as hers went around my neck.

"Its been a long time coming. I should have proposed to you when I first met you." Gabriella laughed as I pushed her loose curls back and kissed her forehead. "You are going to look beautiful tomorrow."

"And you are going to be very handsome."

"What are you most excited for?" I asked her as we walked into the hall that was being used for the ceremony.

"Seeing you, finally saying "I do", oh and finally finding out where we are going on this honeymoon." Gabriella gave me a look as I couldn't help but laugh. I told her not to worry about the honeymoon and from that moment on she knew I had something up my sleeve. She had asked me every month, where we were going and no matter how much she tried to bribe me, I never gave up the location. I couldn't wait to see her face tomorrow when I finally told her.

"Well I for one can't wait to finally call you mine."

"I've always been yours." Gabriella ran her hand through my hair as I smiled and kissed her. We pulled back when Gabriella's phone buzzed and she rolled her eyes as she looked at the message.

"We better get back. The girls are about to send the police for me."

"We could always sneak off to a hotel room." I wiggled my eyebrows as Gabriella laughed before slapping my chest.

"No, our moms will figure it out and come find us anyway. Plus, you've been waiting 3 months, you can make it one more day." It was now my turn to roll my eyes. Gabriella thought that it was be a good idea to stop having sex and wait until our wedding night. Of course, I will do anything to make her happy, but it has been a long ass 3 months.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get back before our moms really do send for us."

* * *

_June 15, 2025_

_9:00am_

I laid in my bed with a smile as I scrolled through all the pictures of Gabriella and I on my phone. We had changed so much since 2019 but the one thing that never changed was our love for one another. If anything, it got stronger. I still couldn't believe that at 2pm today I will be standing at the alter waiting for her. I opened my messenger to send Brie a quick text.

_Happy Wedding Day baby! Only 5 more hours until I get to see your beautiful face and finally be able to call you my wife! I love you so much! See you soon!_

_ XOXOXO_

_Your Husband _

I walked out of my room to see my groomsmen, dad, brother, Brie's dad and brother all sitting around eating.

"Well would you look who finally decided to join us." I laughed as I went and joined the party sitting next to my dad.

"Yeah, yeah, I had to send a quick text to Brie since you all won't let me go see her." I pouted as the group laughed and rolled their eyes.

"You'll see her soon enough son." My dad patted my back as I laughed a smiled.

"I can't wait to be married. It's about time we made it official."

"Don't say that to fast." Matt, my old college roommate and best man, said with a laugh. Him and Anna had been married for almost 2 years. Both Gabriella and I were in the wedding party.

"Don't listen to this fool. I'm sure you two will still be sickly sweet even in 10 years." My younger brother, James, said as the group laughed.

"Well I for one am happy that you two are getting married. I knew you were perfect for her since I first met you." Anthony, Brie's dad, commented as I smiled. It met a lot to me that he approved of this. Gabriella and her dad are really close and when he gave me his blessing, I couldn't have been happier.

"Alright enough of this, its time to start getting ready." Matt said as we all started getting ready. Gabriella had this wild idea to have two photographers. One would stay with her and take pictures and one with me. They didn't bother us as much and I actually think it's a good idea for us to be able to look back at all of this.

* * *

_1:30pm_

I looked in the mirror with a smile as I finished the last touches to my suit. Our colors for the wedding were purple and black. I couldn't wait to finally see Gabriella, to finally start our lives together. I heard a knock on the door as I turned around to see my mom entering with a bag.

"Oh my sweetie you look…so handsome." You could tell she was trying to hold in her tears. I smiled as I walked towards her.

"Thanks mom." I kissed her cheek as she started to fix my jacket.

"How is Gabriella doing? Is she okay?" I bit my lip as my mom smiled as fixed my hair.

"She's fine honey. She is finishing up getting ready and she looks as beautiful as ever." I had a huge smile on my face the moment I heard that. She looks beautiful in just about anything so I wouldn't be surprised at this.

"I actually have something for you from her." She handed me a bag as I smiled before going to retrieve her gift.

"Please tell her I love her."

"Will do honey." She kissed my cheek before leaving. I walked out with the gift into the common area as all the guys came around me.

"So, what did my sister get you?" Ethan, Gabriella's brother, asked. I opened the bag and pulled out the gold box and card. I opened the card and smiled at her beautiful handwriting.

_To my dear husband,_

_I can't believe the day is finally here. I have been waiting for this day since we first said I love you! I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together as man and wife. Know that I will always love you until time runs out._

_XOXO,_

_Your Wife._

"See sickly sweet." John slapped Matt on the head as I rolled my eyes and opened the box. I gasped as I saw the gold and black Rolex. I flipped the watch over to see that she had it engraved with _I'll love you until time runs out. _I smiled as I took off the watch that I had on and replaced it with my new watch.

"That sure is a beauty son. What did you get her?"

"A necklace with two hearts and an infinity symbol between it. One of the hearts has a T and the other a G."

"Well I am going to go get the bride, I'll see you boys soon." Anthony said as he left the room. My dad fixed my tie as he smiled at me.

"I'm proud of you son. Gabi is a great girl. How you ended up with her, the world may never know." I laughed with a nod as I still didn't know how I ended up with her. "Now lets go get you married."

* * *

_2:10pm_

I bit my lip as I watched our friends and family walk down the aisle. One by one the made their way towards me. Lastly, I watched Matt and Anna walk down the aisle and Anna winked at me as I smiled. I bumped fist with Matt and then my head moved towards the door as I heard the music change. When the door opened and I finally saw her, I felt the breath get knocked out of me. She looked beyond beautiful. Her dress was a strapless and had a sweetheart neckline and had sparkly jewels around her breast area. Her hair was down in her curls and she had on light makeup. I didn't even know I was crying until I felt the tears slip down my cheek. When she reached me, I shook hands with Anthony before taking her hand into mines. I wiped the tears from her eyes as I whispered that she was beautiful. When it was time to say our vows, she had once again made me cry.

"Your turn Troy." I took a deep breath as I looked deep into her eyes.

"The day I met you at 18 was the best day of my life. I knew that someday you would be my wife and today is finally that day. I stand here today to make you a promise. I vow to always love you and never to make you second guess my love. I vow to wake you up with kisses and kiss you every night before we go to bed. I vow to be the husband you deserve and more. I will always be there for you no matter how hard things get. You are the one for me and you will always be the one for me." I wiped her tears once again as I gave her a small smile.

"Gabriella do you take Troy to be your husband, through sickness and health, through richer and poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Troy, do you take Gabriella to be your wife, through sickness and health, through richer and poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Then with great pleasure I pronounce you man and wife. Troy you may kiss your bride." My smile couldn't have been wider as I pulled Gabriella into my arms and shared our first kiss together as a married couple. Once we walked back down the aisle and out the doors, I pulled her close and kissed her again as I lifted her off the ground. I felt her giggle as I couldn't get enough of her.

"I love you Mrs. Bolton." Her smile was wide and bright as those words left my mouth.

"I love you too Mr. Bolton." I sat her down as I pulled an envelope out of my suit jacket and handed it to her. She gave me a confused look as I just nodded my head. She opened the envelope and gasped as she looked at me.

"Seriously!? We're going to Italy!" I laughed as I nodded my head and moved some of her loose curls behind her ear.

"Yup, 2 weeks just you and me. We leave tomorrow at 6am" Gabriella smiled as she jumped into my arms as I spun her around.

"I love you Mr. Bolton." I had the biggest smile on my face as I tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Mrs. Bolton.

* * *

**The Baby**

_February 17, 2027_

The loud wailing sound made my eyes pop open. I looked over at the clock on my dresser and saw that it read 3:30 am. I groaned as the wailing didn't stop. I tuned over and looked at Brie to see just how tired she was. I kissed her forehead before I jumped up out of bed and careful walked down the hall to the pink and grey nursery. Opening the door and walking to the crib I gave up a small smile as I picked up the little bundle of joy for the crying to instantly stop.

"What's the problem princess? You hungry?" My daughter looked up at me with a blank stare as I called do is smile. A little over a month ago, our lives had changed dramatically. Little Emma Oliva Bolton was brought into our world and things couldn't get better. She had the same skin tone and nose as Brie. She had my smile and hair color but her hair was curly like her mom. As her for eyes, they were a perfect mix. They were blue with a speak of brown.

"Come on let's get you some food." I walked down the stairs carefully as I walked into he kitchen. I turned on the light and chuckled as Emma moved her head towards my chest to block out the light.

"I'm sorry baby girl." I kissed her forehead as I moved towards the fridge to grab one of the bottles of breast milk Brie put in their earlier. After warming it up and testing it, I gave it to Emma and she took it like a champ. As she was eating, I couldn't take my eyes away from her. I never thought I could love someone like this. I mean don't get me wrong I love Brie more than anything in the world, but this was a different kind of love. The moment I held her in my arms, it was love at first sight. I still remember when Brie told me she was pregnant. It was a totally shock but I couldn't have been happier.

_I felt kisses down my face and my back, and they made me groan. I heard her gentle giggle in my ears and all I could do was smile into the pillow. _

"_Wake up birthday boy." I turned over and Brie gasped as I grabbed her waist to pull her on top of me. _

"_Happy Birthday baby!" She grabbed my face and kissed me soundly making me smile and laugh._

"_Thank you beautiful." _

"_What do you want to do today? We both have the day off and today is all about you." _

"_Well I could think of a few things." Brie rolled her eyes and hit my chest as I smirked._

"_Do you ever think about anything besides sex." _

"_Of course I do. You, sex and food in that order." Gabriella laughed and shook her head as I kissed her again. I pulled her close to me and flipped us over that I was on top of her. _

"_Oh wait, I have your gift." Before I knew it, she had pushed me off of her and ran out of the room. I laid there confused as to what just happened as I shook my head. Brie came bouncing back into the room with a bag as she bounced on the bed. She handed me the huge bag as I smiled and gave her a quick peck. I looked into the bag and my jaw dropped as I pulled out the Nike box._

"_Brie these are amazing!" She had gotten me some customized shoes that I had been wanting for a while now. _

"_I'm surprised you didn't see them. You had gotten home before I was able to hide them." I kissed her cheek as she told me to open the card. I opened the card and was confused when a small picture fell out of the card. I looked at the words on the card and my eyes grew 10x bigger._

_**Happy Birthday Daddy! I can't wait to officially meet you! I'll see you soon!**_

_**XOXO, Baby Bolton**_

_I picked up the photo to see the sonogram of a baby. I looked over at Brie and she was looking down while biting her lip. I lifted her chin up so that we were face to face._

"_Is this real?" She nodded her head as I looked at her and looked back at the picture._

"_Oh my God. You're pregnant"_

"_Are you happy?" My head snapped up to see her still biting her lip. _

"_Are you serious? I'm ecstatic!" I jumped on top on her as I kissed her passionately. Gabriella pulled back laughing as I had a sparkle in my eyes. _

"_How long have you known?"_

"_A week. You have no idea how hard it was to hide this until your birthday." I moved down towards her stomach as I pulled her tank top up and kissed her stomach. "Hey peanut. Daddy is so excited to meet you." I kissed her stomach again before looking up to see Brie crying. _

"_Are you okay baby?" _

"_Yeah I'm fine. I just…I love you so much." I smiled at her as I kissed her again. "I love you too baby girl and I love our little guy." Gabriella rose her eyebrow at me as she smirked._

"_You know it could be a boy." I scuffed as I let off a small smile._

"_Nah Bolton men only make boys."_

Clearly I was wrong. As much as I wanted a boy I was excited when I found out that we were having a girl."Between you and me baby girl, daddy was so nervous. I was only three you're your uncle James was born so I never had to deal with any newborns. I had to stay strong for you and your mom though and I think I've been doing a good job don't you agree?" Emma just looked at me with her big bold eyes as I chuckled.

"You are defiantly making it easy on us, well besides these late-night feedings." I tickled her foot as she moved it and I laughed. I rocked her as she continued to eat. Even though she had only been here for a month, I feel as though it hasn't been a day without her. I can't wait until she gets older and gets more of a personality. I know she is going to be athletic because I mean look at who her parents are. I just can't wait to watch her grow and take on this world.

"You know baby girl; daddy wishes the best life for you. You are already spoiled and I don't think that will ever change. I can't wait to put a basketball in your hand or see you take your first steps or hear your first word. I'm not going to rush anything but know that I will always be here for you." I kissed her forehead as she was done eating. I laid her on my shoulder as I patted her back to help her burp. Once she did, I started to rock her as I saw her slowly start to fall asleep.

"What are you two doing?" I looked up to see Brie leaning against the door of the kitchen with a small smile. She had on one of my shirts and her hair was everywhere, but she couldn't have looked more beautiful.

"Someone was hungry."

"Mmmhmm just like her daddy." She walked over towards us and looked down at Emma before kissing her forehead.

"It feels so surreal. I feel like she's still supposed to be in my stomach." Brie pushed some of her hair around as I smiled down at my two girls.

"I know but I love that I finally have her in my arms."

"Come on, let's get her to bed and us too." Brie lead us up the stairs and into Emma room as I gently laid her in her bed. We both kissed her good night as we gently walked out of the room and down to ours. Once we laid on bed, Brie cuddled into my side as I kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Brie."

"Hmm" She leaned back to look at me as I looked into her eyes the best I could before kissing her.

"What was that for?"

"Just because." I shrugged my shoulders as I pushed some of her hair back. "I've just been thinking how people say your life is over when you have a kid, but I don't believe that. I think the exact opposite. Meeting you was when my life change. I found the girl of my dreams and my life got even better after meeting you. We've had our downs, but they only made us stronger. I can't wait to experience more of this life with you. I can't wait to give you and Emma the life you guys deserve and more. I can't wait to have more little Boltons with you. I just can't wait to enjoy this life with you. This is just the beginning for us baby." Brie smiled up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You can't say things like that when we still have 2 more weeks before I go to the doctor for my check up." I laughed as I pulled her closer to me. "I love you Troy"

"I love you too beautiful" We kissed each other passionately as I this was just the beginning and I couldn't wait to enjoy the ride.

* * *

**Hi Guys! I'm sorry I have been AWAL. I started Graduate school and i've been super busy. It took me two weeks to finally finish this story. Please review and let me know what you think. What was your favorite part? Mine was the proposal! Thanks again for all of your messages too I really appreciate them!**


End file.
